CACE
by Voolcano
Summary: Huntsmen and Huntresses. The most powerful and skilled warriors of Remnant, who dedicated their life to uphold peace and slay Grimms. Who wouldn't like to become one of them? Well, these kids certainly do.
1. Blue Trailer

**Blue trailer**

"How far are you?"

"Two, maybe three clicks away." the boy said back through his scroll, as he ran on the top of the houses. "Remind me, what do I have to do?" he said, jumping from one house to the other.

"I've arrenged a meeting with a guy named Junior. What he doesn't know is that I gave a hint about him to another person, a girl, who was in need of information." _Wait, what?_ he tought.

"Who is the girl?"

"Don' know, and frankly, don't really care. Your dad said we should help her, a win-win thing, you know." _I don't like the sound of it,_ he tought, _but if dad said so..._ "Aaand... stop."

"What? I'm in the middle of nowhere." he told his instructor, looking around.

"Exactly. Now, wait." he got the answer. He took a deep breath, than unhooded himself. His attire couldn't be considered as stylish, but on the contrary it was comfortable. Easy to move in. The blue hoodie and black jacket gave him freedom and armor too, as the jacket was part kevlar, with a red burning fist on the right shoulder. His hoodie had its material long on the back. His jeans were dark, nearly black, as were his boots. His jeans had his emblem on the left leg too.

"So, Sam, what is the sudden change of hearth? Not fighting against grimm, but humans?"

"Ever heard of Torchwick?"

"Roman Torchwick? The guy who stole more dust than The White Fang? Of course, but why did you... oh!"

"Got it? We are against our own civilization, not like before, brother. And if my theory is correct, your father will put a lot in line to succeed. And will need a someone to lead his army."

"But it won't be me. Told you man, last mission. After that you won't see me again anytime soon." he told his friend, who stood silent on the other side. He looked down, to the empty street. _Come on, no turning back now. You know you want to live your own life, and now you can't back down. You're so close._

"Seemes like your last is going to be easy. Get in, stole the files then get out. Should be a piece of cake."

"Got it. So, where do I have to go?"

"Not where, who after." came his friend's answer, and the line went off. _Great, again. What the hell does that even means?_ he asked himself, but the answer came sooner than he tought. First he heard the sound of an engine. That silent, empty street wasn't as silent as before. Than he got glimpse of a yellow motorbike coming to the road, stopping below him. Than the street neither was as empty. Looking at it he saw a woman, get off the bike.

She was a fair skinned young girl with purple eyes and dark golden hair worn loose. She wore a tan jacket with short, puffy sleeves. Underneath this was a low cut yellow crop top with a black burning hearth, and a pair of black mini-shorts. She also wore a brown belt with a pleated brown piece of material covering her from hip to hip attached to the rear of the belt. Underneath this was a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side. She wore brown, knee high boots and orange over the knee socks, with the right sock pushed down to below the knee. A gray bandana was tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completed her outfit.

"Great. Seemes like that piece won't be as much of a cake."

 _Okay, easier than expected. But where is that blondie?_ he tought as he got inside, through one of the windows on the top of the building, which were left open. _Okay, let s see._ He took out his scroll and opened the newly hacked cameras image. On them, he saw a lot of people dancing in the club. _First gonna scare them away, better not have any civilians around here._ He ran through the corridor as one of the doors opened before him, revealing a thug.

"Hey, who are you? You can t be here!" the thug shouted at him, but he was too late. Our mysterious protagonist threw his scroll into the air and slided next to him, grabbing his leg and making him fall, than grabbed his scroll as it fell back. _Okay, good warm up. Now let s see_

"Strawberry sunrise. No ice. Oh! And one of those little umbrellas." said the girl from before to the bartender. And now the man next to her turned to her. He wore a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He had gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache

"Aren t you a little young to be in this club, blondie?" he asked her, making her giggle. _What a bad line? I hope he isn t_

"Aren t you a little old to have a name like Junior?" she asked back. _Okay, double time._

"Excuse me!" the blonde girl asked Junior as she crushed his orientation.

"I swear, sir!" he said on a really thin voice. _Okay, Sam made a mistake with her. She is too reckless to be A diversion, of course._ More thugs stepped to the two, raising their weapons.

"Looks like we have an audience. This must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward " she said, smirking at him. I started to walk over, stopping behind the thugs.

"Listen! Blondie, sir! If you wanna make it out this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" Junior said to the still smirking girl. She let him go, and he let out a thankful sigh. "You will pay for that." He told her and started to walk away, putting his red sunglasses on. But the girl leaped after him.

"Oh, Junior, I was just playing with you, don t be so sensitive. Come on, let s kiss and make up, okay?" she said, stopping him ont he middle of the dance floor.

"Huh?" came the dumb answer. _What a tease! I better get ready._ our hero tought to himself as he tought his options. _Either I go to search for those damn files and get out of this unscratched or stay, fight alongside that blonde girl and get out of this unscratched too. Hard question._ "Okay " the other dumb answer came as he leaned closer to that girl s face. And as just he could kiss her he went off flying. _Showtime!_

"You little..." one of Junior's men shouted at the blonde, swinging his weapon down. She turned around to defend herself, but someone already was between them. A white and blue colored, 1.2 meters long sword with a black grip. She turned to the wielder of the weapon and was greeted by a blue-hooded figure, looking at her, without his face being visible. Of course we all recognise our nameless hero in him, defending the girl.

"Thanks, I guess." she said, with a little smile on her face. He swinged his weapon at the thug, making him fly away. He turned back to her, nodding slightly, than getting into fighting stance: legs in stride, head down, hands to the right, weapon pointing vertically to the left. "So, you are my contact?" she asked him as she took her stance too.

"A friend of him. But now we better get our head into fighting."

"Mine is always into it." she said, winking at him with a smirk, than ran off. She ran up of a guy, than charged her fist, finally swinging down. The whole dance floor shook, sending the thugs away. As the wave of floor came to the blue figure he jumped over, throwing his weapon into the ground, landing on the top of it. He looked over to the girl and saw her fighting with seven guys, easily beating them. _So much of a help she needs..._ he tought, but smirked to himself.

He was mesmerised by her fighting skills. So raw, strong and reckless, but fast, gracious and precise in the same time. She seemes so invincible, and it's not just because these guys are horrible fighters. He seemed to...

"Wouldn't you like to... I don' know, DO SOMETHING?" came the angry voice of a girl. He rolled his eyes. _Like you need me to do anything._ He gripped his sword, rolled down of the guards, than threw his sword to one of the thugs. She turned towards him with surprise, as he slided between one of the gangsters' legs, kicking him in the stomach. He started to spin on the ground, waiting for their enemies to step forward. They foolishly did, and were sent back by fireballs. He still spinned, waking up with the help of his right hand.

"Is that enough?" he asked her, crossing his arms. She glared at him, but before she could say anything gunfire was heard. They turned around, and saw the bear-headed DJ and another gangster firing at them. They exchanged a glance, and started running towards them. Stepping out of the gunfire's way, jumping over it, they got to the place of the DJ counter. The girl shot under herself, as he climbed the wall. Arriving to them they grabbed their collars, swinging their heads into the counter, than sent them fly away. As the fight died down they looked at each other, the same tought of both of their heads: _she/he fight like me!_

"Melanie, who are these?" came the question from the floor. They both turned to see two girls. They likely were identical twins, dressed the same way expect one's color was red-black, the other's white-green. The red one wore two claws and the white one blades on her shoes. _Twins, probably using teamwork._ the blue kid tought, looking to the girl next to him. _Maybe._

"I don't know, Miltia, but we should teach them a lesson." the white girl answered.

"Care to 2 on 2?" asked the kid his current partner. She looked at him.

"Hmph." she answered, swinging her hands down. Her weapon's shells fell out and she quickly reloaded it by throwing the chain of shells and hitting it to the weapon. She stepped forward, but turned to him. "Try to keep up."

"Don' worry, Blondie. I'm professional." he said, walking to the end of the stage.

"Than show me what you got, Blue." she stepped next to him, readying herself. They jumped of, raining shells and fire at the twins. They dodged them, running towards. Our heroes landed, still firing at them, destroying some walls and lamps in the proccess. They dodged all of that, getting to them and started to attack mercilessly. The red punched the Blonde, the white kicked Blue.

While the blonde easily defended herself, Blue was being a little overpowered. The girl kicked fastly, hardly letting any time to attack back. She kicked him in the stomach, sending him back. But he was happy to being knocked back, because he got closer to the other two. As Red tried to score a hit, he grabbed her arm, throwing her back to her sister.

"Where is the 'I'm professional'?" Blondie asked. He glared at her, but felt the twins attack. He grabbed Blondie's hand and spinned her around, making her kick the attackers back. He jumped to them, sending little flames to the twins. They stepped back and as the flames disappeared attacked, but Blondie rolled over Blue's back, kicking them back than layed close to the floor, letting Blue to kick Miltia's side, sending her away, through a glass wall.

Melanie tried to attack Blue, but he was defended by Blondie, who hit her on the stomach. Blue grabbed her hand and spinned her around, letting the blonde finish her with a spin kick.

"Wow, that was awe-" Yang started, but realized it was only her now. "-some." she finished a little disappointed.

"Okay, I'm in." he told Sam, looking around the in the office.

"Uhm, do you see a computer?" Sam asked. He looked around and saw a dusty thing in the corner. He walked over, turning it on. He connected his scroll to it, letting Sam do his magic. "Old CCT device from like 2 decades ago. Shouldn't be a problem, just some minutes. While I do that try to get through his files." He walked over, opening a drawer, and running through the files. "So, what is she like?"

"Not exactly the time Sam."

"I work better if we chit-chat, bro." he reminded him. He let out a sigh and silence took over the line.

"Interesting."

"Good or bad way?" Sam asked, making him think.

"Both, I guess. She fights good but is very bold."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Just watched the camera feeds. Torchwick was there, just like before Blondie stepped there. You just missed him!"

"I'm gonna go after him." Blue stood up, disconnected his scroll and was about to get going but heard a bang. He turned to the window and looked out. He saw Junior out in the street, the blonde jumping after him and a third person, a young girl stood there too.

She was a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black hair that fades to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical bob.

She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit was topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross shaped pins. Her emblem, a rose was pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached.

He looked away, to the top of the nearest house, where a figure ran along, than crouched, aiming a weapon at them. _Torchwick or them. Mission or people. Ohh.._ He jumped through the window and punched forward, detaching a rope, which got the shooter. He pulled it, pulling him towards himself. As he was close enough he threw the shooter into the ground, landing on him. The girls turned to him, looking suspicious.

"Andwhoishim?" asked the black haired.

"That's... also a long story." Blondie said, looking down. She looked up at him, walking over, holding her hand out. "Yang." she said with a friendly smile. He looked around, making sure noone was watching. He took his hood off revealing his face. He had brown, side shaven hair and same eyes. His face was oval and stubbly, with scars on his right eyebrow and the left side of his lips. He shook her hand, smiling back.

"Chris. I'm Chris Matheson."


	2. Amber Trailer

**Amber trailer**

 _Dear sister,_

 _I hope you enjoy your stay at... anywhere you are. Things at home... wasn't too easy lately. That guy, Torchwick really made things worse for dad. He was off lately, but I'm sure he will be alright as soon as things quiet down a little. Mom helped him a lot, and I did either, at least as much as I could._

 _Things for me are getting better. Mom said I can go after my dream, by going to Vale. Didn't you have guessed, right? I'm gonna be a Huntress. Or, at least will try. I miss you. Dad and mom do too. Maya can't sleep far from the door, waiting for you to come by._

 _Hope you enjoy your adventure and will be back soon._

 _Love, Emily._

 _Oh, and before I forget again, mom says to eat well!_

"Hey, miss. Travelling on your own?" said someone to the girl. She looked up to see an older man, probably the captain of the ship. He was a white skinned, haired and bearded man, in his 50s or 60s. The usual 'I'm too old do this' kinda man.

"I do." the girl answered simply, not really in need of a conversation.

"This trip can be lonely without any company. Why would an adorable young girl, such as yourself want to be on her own?" the captain asked her. _Adorable?_ she tought in herself with a little smile. At the age of 17 she didn't considered herself as an adorable girl.

The mix of pale skin, average height, above-average strength, orange eyes and dirty-blonde, shoulder-length hair was her, not adorable. Her clothing contained a brown leatherjacket, reddish orange tanktop, with her emblem, a black and white head on the bottom, same colored jeans and brown boots, which were mid-calf high and her emblem was on them too.

"Not lonely if you get used to it, you know. Now, I can't even imagine myself travelling with someone." she answered warmly. To that, the captain smirked at her.

"You know, now you are travelling with us now, so..." he told her, making her roll her eyes. She sit back on a bench, letting him sit down next to her.

"Why do you choose it?" she asked him, but he couldn't really get what she was referring to. "I mean being a captain, sailing the seas, transporting people."

"Well, I guess it just came to me. I grew up in a little isolated village on an island near Vale. The only way to leave that place was by boat. So I think it just stucked with me over the years, and when I had to choose what to do it was my first tought." he finished, looking at her. She dumbly stared at the water, visibly deep in tought. "Do you have a hard time figuring out something?" He asked her, but she just stared away.

"Ready your men, and take the passengers to safety." she whispered, slowly getting up. The captain just stared at her for some seconds before noticing what she saw.

"Crewmen, get people to safety than report to me immediately!" the captain shouted to his men, than turned to the girl. "This means you too, miss!"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." she answered, before jumping off of the ship.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I'm Captain Flynn, and these are my crew, the Boom pirates. So now that we properly introduced ourselves comes the next part of this whole procedure: give us everything you got, or... well, we let your imagination figure out that part." said a black haired, red suited guy, a mountian of flesh. His men started collecting the treasures what the passengers had, as he walked to the captain. "And you, captain will come with me to retake mr. Torchwick's Dust."

"It's not his!"

"It is now."

"Oh, so you are pirates? My first guess was a bunch of idiots." came a voice from the row.

"Who said that?" shouted the captain to the row, looking at the scared people.

"Uhm, who said what, captain?" one of the crew members asked him in suspicion. He looked at him angrily before noticing someone on their ship. He pushed his man out of the way and stepped closer to his ship, the Princess. He slightly turned to his firstman. "Bew, while I continue collecting our loot you take some people back with you to the Princess and..."

"I wouldn't do that." came the same voice again. He turned back to the passengers, looking red as a potato.

"I swear if you don't stop this!"

"What will happen? Take someone and the loot back to your ship? Better do it like... oh, forget it, no more time!" told him the voice and as he turned back he saw his ship blow up into million little pieces.

"Noooo! My precious ship!" cried the captain, falling to his knees. He turned to Bew with a determined face. "Bring me who did this. If they doesn't come, start hurting people!" Brew nodded to this, than signed two of his men and walked over to one of the passengers, a bunny faunus girl.

"I'm may be a pirate but I'm not a liar. So this... is gonna hurt." Bew said, stepping to the girl with a dagger in hand. He took her ears in hand and raised his dagger. As he swinged to cut her ears he felt his hand hurt, than go unconcious. "What the..."

"Ahahah! Language, boyo!" told him a girl's voice, the holder of a katana. She smirked at him as she kicked him in the face, knocking him out. She turned back to Flynn, noticing he was surrounded by his man, exactly 14 and him.

"I don't know who you are, but we are gonna know each other very well. Probably have some fun too." Flynn said, making a disgusted look. "What are you waiting for, idiots? Get her!" The pirates ran towards her aimlessly. _Gonna make this even easier?_ she asked herself. The first guy who stepped to her swinged his rapier upside down, making her step aside. She stepped back, than hit both of the sides of his head with her hands, knocking him out easily. The next one stepped to her than, kicking horizontally at her. She crouched, than spinned around, kicking him on the face with the back of her boots.

"That's all you've got?" she shouted at Flynn, making him scream in anger. He raised his weapon, a huge anchor, which had two double-barelled launchers as arms. Well, it looked it can make a hurtful hit, and the girl felt the power of it as she got a shot to the chest. She fell back fastly into the wall, which broke on the impact, leaving a lot of smoke around.

"We got her, sir. She seemes out for now." said one of his crew members as he bringed the girl to Flynn. He smirked and pet her cheek. To this her eyes flew open, but only anyone could see in then were white. She opened her mouth, but voice only came from behind of Flynn.

"Nice hit. Round 2." said the girl's voice, as a hand appeared from behind and pulled him, making him fall head first to the ground. She started backflipping, appearing next to herself. The pirates couldn't believe their eyes. They saw two of her. She stood in a stride, readying herself to strike with her clone simmetrically copying. "This is your last warning! Leave, or take the consequences!"

The pirates were not so sure in their plan, so some of them fled, jumping into the water. The ones who choose to stay and fight met the consequences. The fist two guys started firing at her with their pistols. She dodged skillfully as her clone jumped on her back, up into the sky than bringing pain down with a powerfully placed slice with the tanto, which cut their weapons into half. The clone than crouched, letting the real girl jump over her, kicking them out. The next two appeared, slicing down at the girl. She rolled, and as she did she made two light kicks, making her attackers fall out of balance, than her clone appeared, jumping on one, than the other, making both of them to fall into water. The last two ran to the real girl. She held her hands out, taking her clone's hands into hers, than with a back somersault she launched the clone into them, making them fall. _Damn, that hurt._ she noticed, a cut appearing on her middle finger. _I better figure out how to share my aura with her. But first, let us finish this._

"You are in much trouble, little girl. You better surrender while I'm still in good mood." Flynn said, putting his anchor on his shoulder. She put her hands on the grip of her sword, than pulled the blade out. It was glowing reddish yellow.

"Enough talk!" she told him, slicing in air with the katana, but actually yellow beam attacked Flynn. He put his weapon down and it turned into a big shield, easily shielding him from the attack. He changed his weapon back and jumped to her, knocking her back. He then fired two rockets at her, which she cut into two, making it explode behind her. He charged at her, but his legs were kicked, making him fall, flying into the crates on the ship. He looked up to see the girl charge her katana. He stood up as fastly as he could, than started walking to her.

"Still need some time." she said to her clone, who ran back to her. She than noticed Flynn coming, so she made her choice. She threw her katana up, letting the clone catch it and continue charging as she started to fight with Flynn. She jumped, landing a spin kick to his side, than backflipped in the air, throwing the tanto at Flynn. He fastly grabbed it in mid air, and threw it back at her. She dodged, doing three backflip with some help of her arms, but the tanto pierced her left arm. She charged at him, but at the last minute turned around, layed on her back and raised her legs. Her clone appeared, jumping on her feet, letting the girl launch her in the air.

She revealed the now white-glowing katana, fully charged, and started her fall. Flynn raised his anchor, switched into shield-mode to defend himself. The clone made contact, and Flynn fell back, his weapon now sliced into two, but himself unscratched. The katana now was back in normal, the clone and the girl now side by side watched him.

"Huh, THAT'S ALL YOU'VE GOT?" Flynn asked angrily. They both shook their heads, pointing on his right. He turned to that direction, and saw the ship's captain with a cannon at his side.

"Goodbye, Captain." he said, and fired the weapon, making Flynn fly away. The saviour now took her clone's hand in hers, making them whole again. After the adrenaline rush she noticed she was in pain, so she lost balance and fell down, on the bench. The captain fastly ran to her, kneeling beside her. "Gotcha kid. Is it serious?"

"Nah, just scratches. I'll live, captain." she said, smiling at him, which he returned.

"Well, in that case..."

"Horraaay!" every passenger shouted, cheering for their saviour, as she was tossed into the air and fell back on their shoulders. The girl enjoyed their actions, smiling widely, even laughing.

"Please, it was nothing, really." she said shyly.

"Like hell was it, they were a long-searched pirate gang." the captain said, helping her down, than asking her for a walk. They chatted some, than walked to the bench they sat on when they met. "Seriously, kid. That back there was pretty impressive."

"Just a piece of cake. I did things like that all the time." she informed him smirking, making him look more seriously.

"I bet you did." he said, his smile back on his face. He looked at the celebrating passengers as they spoke with the girl's clone, everyone happy. "Cloning is a rare semblence. And you mastered it already."

"I wouldn't say mastered, just doing pretty well. I still have a lot to learn."

"Ah, so that's why you are heading to Vale. You are gonna learn at Beacon, don't you?" he asked her, to which she looked seriously in toughts.

"Well, I shall see that when I get there." she told him lastly, leaning back and closing her eyes. She felt like she could fall asleep right than and there. But there was a tipping on her arm. She opened her eyes to see the affraid face of herself. "What's up, Amber?"

She pointed at a boy who was coming after her. He didn't looked like someone bad, he had a nice guy impression. "Sorry, but what is her problem? I just told her I think she is beautiful, but she just ran away."

"Oh, that. Sorry pal, but Amber is kinda unavailable. Can't be far from me and... well, technically is me."

"Oh, than you are beautiful." he told her with a smirk, which made both of them raise their right eyebrows and crossing their arms. "Not any chance."

"Oh, come on. Just give me one chance. Or at least tell me your name!" he asked her. She stopped.

"Ashley."


	3. Hazel Trailer

**Hazel trailer**

 _The night. It's one of the most beautiful sights in the world. I mean, yeah, there are other, better looking or more meaningful sights, but for me it's one of the best. Silent and dark, but full of noises and sights at the same time, if you care to notice them. And I, for one care. Do you?_

"We are at the meeting point eta 3 minutes." came the voice of the pilot. The girl at the back of the bullhead woke up.

She looked nice enough, for a fighter at least. Her face was pretty (at least boys told her that a lot). Her face was bit of an oval shaped and she found her forehead a little too big. Her hair was a shoulder-long and hazel colored. Her eyes were same colored. She wore a brown sleeveless jacket, with a green hoodie below. Neither of those hid her stomach. She wore her jacket open, showing her symbol on her hoodie, which was a shield pierced by a sword. Her hoodie's left sleeve was cut off and the right was technically was a glove. She wore another one on her left hand too. Her outfit was complete with brown pants and matching knee heigh boots what had her symbol on them too.

"Rise and shine, sweethearth!" shouted the voice through her comm. She jumped up and get the earphones out of her ear, than disconnected it from her scroll to continue the conversation that way.

"Damn, Trace! I was sleeping you bitch!" she shouted back, being very angry.

"Well, back here it's 10 in the morning. I just woke up, I'm full of energy. So, let's begin, sleepyhead. We got some information from Sam. He encrypted some files which say that Torchwick might or might not have some connection with the White Fang. So, now there you are and you will find out if it's true or not."

"Great, did that info really came from Sam?" she asked Tracy.

"Come on, girl! Don't hold the grudge!" _So yes._ she thought. She stepped to the door, which opened before her, revealing a red forest. "That's the place of the last known location of a White Fang stronghold. You will get in, we'll get any information we can, than you get to the location of the LZ. Sending the coordinates now." And her scroll bipped two, signaling the coordinates arrived. "Good hunting!"

"Thanks Tracy." she said, than focused on one point in the forest. And she was nowhere to be seen, just brown smoke.

 _Okay, let's see what we have here! I have_ _Ethernal Vanguard by my side. 2 smoke bombs, 2 flashbang, a grapling hook and my scroll to take get the info. Not less than usually, but neither more._ she summarized, and she wasn't joking. She ran on the ground as she looked through her equipment, but she didn't noticed the two White Fang members speaking to each other. They looked at her, not believing to their eyes. As they raised their weapons.

Before they could do anything else a red smoke appeared behind them, than two legs appeared between them, kicking them to different directions. One fell over of a wooden stick, hitting his head in the process. The other tried to get up from his laying position, but the red smoke appeared over him and a boy fell out of the smoke, exactly on him, knocking him out.

He was a slim, but muscular boy with hazel hair (which was shaven on the sides and spiky on the top (similar to Crow's)) and dark brown eyes. His face was oval and shaven, showing a lot of scars on it, mostly on his cheeks and eyebrows.

He wore red hoods and black, sleeweless leather jacket on top, with open front. His symbol was visible on his shoulders, which was a scythe in a spinning motion. He also wore black jeans with black boots.

"You know, I think you became soft since we didn't practiced, Charlie." the boy told her, making her pout. He just laughed at her reaction.

"Shut up, Robert. I was just giving you a chance to show you are better than you was." she said back, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Yeah, that happened." he said to her, smirking at her. She took a glace back at him, than dropped her attitude. They walked to each other and hugged.

"It's good to see you, little bro." she told him.

"Likewise." he said, ending the embrace.

"But why are you here. I tought I will be on my own."

"Well, dad tought it would be better to have a mission together last time before we part ways, since ya know... Beacon and Atlas aren't too close."

"Of course he did." she said, smiling at him. Their father was a really strict man. His job required to be one, but with them he was an entirely different person. He always tought about them first and his men next, a family oriented man to say the least.

She looked at her brother, noticing he only carried his weapons, Trynity Reaper: two scythes connected by a metal cable and three throwing knives. "Race you to the base!" she announced as she shifted herself towards the base. Her brother stood there surprised for some moments before smirking and shifting himself after her.

"Just to be clear, you only won because you took me by surprise and had a head start." Robert explained after he shifted himself next to his sister on a tree.

"Be quiet, the base is there." she said, pointing 50 metres north of them. The base was next to a hill, where the tree they were on was located. They both sat there, looking over the base. "And I won because I'm better."

"Bullshit." he argued, looking angrily at the base. He took a deep breath, focusing on the mission while his sister clearly enjoyed his anger. "So, what's the plan?" he asked her, turning his head towards her. She slowly turned around, an asking expression on her face. "What, you don't have a plan?"

"I thought you had one."

"Why would I be the one who had a plan?"

"I don't know, I tought for just once you could come up with something. Sorry for the faith, it won't happen again." she said, driven by a little anger, neither of them noticing she was a little too loud.

"Base, we have something here." said someone under them. They looked down to see two White Fang members looking and pointing their weapons around, searching for the source of the noise. The twins looked at each other, both of them with the same tought in their heads. They stood up and waited for the members to walk exactly below them. As they stepped on the right place Charlie jumped down of the tree, landing on one of them. She kicked the guy onto the ground, stomach first, than took his head and hit it into the ground, knocking him out. She looked at the other member as he stood there frozen in place. He finally raised his weapon at her, but a red smoke appeared behind him, than two hands wrapped around his neck, making him faint after some time.

"Piece of cake." he told her, while he sweeped the dust off of his hands, making her smirk as she stood up.

"Outpost 2, what's that? What you find?" asked the voice through the scroll. They looked at each other, trying to find a solution in each other. Sadly they were too occupied doing so, as a boarbatusk started to spin towards them. At the last moments they heared it, so they both shifted themselves backwards. As a result the boar just fell down of the cliff, towards the base. But that wasn't their biggest problem as they both crouched on a more loose earth, which now fell apart, making them slide down of the cliff after the boar.

When they arrived at the end of the cliff they noticed two things. 1) It's good they slided rather than fell, because they would lay as dead as the boar. 2) There were at least 20 faunuses pointing weapons at them right now. "So much about plans." Robert commented.

"Well, now I have one if you asking." Charlie told him, looking just slightly at each other. "Same tought?"

"Well, seemes like. Here comes the pain train!" he said as he shifted himself, behind the furthest Fang member. She smirked as she shifted above of herself, as the fight began.

Well, to say the least the young boy was a top-noch close quarters specialist. His reflexes were fast and strong, his dual wielding skills were remarkable, his knife throwing skills same, and he used his semblence greatly to his advantage. Summing these informations up noone can be surprised the White Fang members were out fastly. He easily used his weapons to take out his enemies, and every time he would be hit he would just shift out of the way, landing a hit on the guy or girl who was so lucky they nearly landed a hit.

His sister's fighting style was the opposite of his, but had same good results. She used her weapon, Ethernal Vanguard as a master. Her weapon contained of a full circle shield (which could be folded into a sword-shaft) and a short sword, similar to a Roman gladius, which could be folded or turned into a close quarters strewn shot firearm, a shotgun. She used the shield to defend herself and the gladius to fastly counter attack, either with a swing or a shot. Since her lack of response against long-ranged enemies (a standard shotgun shell wasn't really useful or accurate at that range) she, with the help of the engineering team back at Atlas, she developped a speacial shell used for her weapon. It was a mix of the standard dragonbreath shell (made from fire dust) and the 4. light rifle ammo, resulting in a close-long ranged mix of a shot.

Besides from the different choice of weapon the twins used their originally same semblence differently too. While Robert used his for getting out of the attacks, his sister's usage of hers was more aggressive. She usually used it to get on a different side of her attacker, landing successful hits from more then one perspective in a hurtfull combo.

And this fight wasn't any else, they both fought as they always did. Robert as soon as they were noticed jumped (or more precisely shifted) into the fight, letting his scythes loose, starting to spin around fastly, hitting a lot of enemies around him. Charlie, on the other hand used her semblence to land some kicks on five different opponents. When she felt she used her semblence enough for the moment, she detached her gladius from her back, leaving only the shield on it, activated to defend her back.

Rob now was surrounded by his enemies, who were coming closer to him, so he stopped spinning, pulled his weapons back to wield them that way. He changed their shape to be more like daggers, jumping into the fight. He skillfully dodged most of the attacks, and counterattacked even more precisely.

While he had no problem at all, Charlie found herself in a little more problematic situation. While she easily fought on close range, dealing massive damage to her enemies, they got their backup, all of them concentrating on her, so she was a little outnumbered, to say the least. In result she fought harder. Getting her shield into hand, she could deflect the shots made by the long range weapon wielders. While they tried to reload she threw her shield at them, connecting with their heads, knocking two out, but the shield fell on the floor, and the gunners' weapons were loaded again. She roller her eyes, being pissed at the situation. "You gotta be kidding me. " she said under her breath. One attacker stepped to her from behind, trying to land a hit with an upside down swing.

She shifted herself backwards, behind the attacker, changing her gladius into the shotgun form. She aimed at one of the shooters, but close enough to the swordsman shoulder, getting a hit on both of them, the dragonbreath hitting the swordsman, the rifle ammo hitting the shooter. There only was one shooter and 5 swordsman left for her, while his brother... was not where he fought 'till now.

She fastly got a look at him as he spinned vertically near the gunman, hitting him with his dual weapons in a fast combo, than shifted himself next to her. "I counted five. Flying reaper move?" he asked her, folding his weapons to safety.

"You got it." she answered, also putting her weapons on her backfolded. They looked at the remaining opponents, who were standing in a half circle ahead of them. Both of them shifted on the different end of the opponents, simultaineously attacking. The first opponents were sent into air by one-one powerful backflip kick on their chin. The next ones were also sent into air by a less, but still powerful right hook. The third one, being on the middle got his attack at the same time. Charlie appeared on his right, below waist level, kicking his legs from ahead, as Robert did the same kick at his chest, which move resulted in the opponent's hurtful beating. They switched sides, as the other two enemies were still in air. They were hurtfully sent into the ground by powerful kicks.

"What the hell?" said someone, who came out of one of the tents. He had a muscular appearance and short black hair. He wore the standard pants and black gloves of other White Fang members, but his forearms have metal guards. He also had a distinctive top with a collar that sticks up around his neck and lacks the buttoned look of the standard garb.

He also wore a custom Grimm Mask that covers his whole face and has red eyes with thin red streaks streaming to the bottom of the mask. On his left arm he bears one or more black tattooed designs. They both recognised him as Adam Taurus' second in command, the Lieutenant.

"Hey, Charlie. We already got all their files downloaded through your scroll. So it's time to leave, girl." told them Tracy.

"You heared her. Let's go." Robert told her, pulling her by the arm. She didn't like leaving anyone concious there, especially him, but order is an order. She wouldn't like to be left behind anyway. They both took of to the direction of the LZ.


	4. Purple trailer

**Purple trailer**

"What kind of idea was this? 'Come on guys, if we go that way, we will be home in no time.' And now, after an hour walk we are in the middle of nowhere without any water, food, or idea which way to go to." complained the blonde beauty. To write her down with one word was bombshell. She had waist length whitish-blonde hair, red eyes, beautiful lips with red lipstick. She was athletic, but not the fighter way, more like keeping herself in shape way. She wore black tanktop, red skirt and black leather-boots. Since she wasn't a training to be a huntress she hadn't had a symbol.

"Well, I didn't heared you complaining when I bringed up the idea." argued the youngster. She was a black haired, purple eyed beauty, with an athletic body. She wore a purple tanktop with an open, short sleewed, black jacket which wasn't long enough to cover her waist. Her semblence, which was a purple hearth, was seen both on the middle of her tanktop and on her jacket's left chest side. She wore a purple skirt with black pants and black boots, with a purple band around her right knee.

"I didn't knew back then you were just saying bullshit to awe. If you didn't I would be home already, not here with you, without even knowing where here is!" explained the blonde. The remaining members of their group were the brothers between them, who were silently listening to their argument.

One of them was calmly listening to the conversation, with closed eyes. He had black, spiky hair and red eyes. He wore red pullover with black sleeveless jacket above it, his symbol on the left side on his chest, which was a bullet with a flaming background. He wore black army pants and same boots.

The other one had a less calm state, looking at them with a little fearful expression as he shook his head between them. He had brown, casual shaped hair and green eyes. He wore brown pullover, pants and boots. His symbol was seen on his shoulder, which was a broken rock.

"Firstly, I do know where we are!" the dark haired girl started.

"Well, do tell!"

"Well... probably in the middle of the forest." she said under her breath, but loudly enough for the others to hear, which made the blonde even more angry. "And secondly I don't need to awe any of you. I already did it with the boys, and I'm smart enough not to give a damn about your opinion. I give you one month and Mike will move on, and we won't meet again. Oh, I can't wait!" she said, smirking evilly at her, which made the blonde's blood boil. Before anything could happen the calm boy near them spoke up.

"Okay, enough of this!" he shouted at them, silencing both. He opened his eyes and continued. "We go that way." he said, pointing to one direction.

"Uhm... not that I would question your decision, bro, but..." started the younger brother, but was cut off by the voice of the young girl.

"How on Earth do you think that way get's us home?" she said tensely, which pissed the boy off. They were friends ever since they were kids, and get on well with each other most of the time. But that little part of arguments made him want to kill himself or her.

"The moss grows on that side of the tree, so if we go that way we should soonly get to a city, or a road, or anything." he explained, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her after him. The other girl looked after them, and then to her boyfriend's brother, who just raised his shoulders.

"So, what's up?" asked the boy from his walking partner. She looked at him with a suspicious eyebrow raise. "How are you feeling nowadays?"

"Don't say you wanted to speak about how I'm feeling. I don't buy it." she told him.

"Of course not, I just wanted to speak first."

"Well, apart from the fact I don't know anything about my sister, my father and mother are having a hard time, my family might lose everything because of that jerk Torchwick, now we are lost too, which, by the way I'm always reminded of by your wonderful girlfriend. So what would you say to that, Mike?" she asked, turning angrily to him. He didn't knew what to say to that. He wanted to say he is there for her, but that would be... inappropriate? And he wasn't in the mood to be understanding.

"I get it Emily. You are under a lot of pressure, but I don't think you should put that on Britney."

"First, I don't put it on her. Even without the stress I would speak to her like this, and you know why? Because she is a controll oriented, evil little brat who think she knows everything better than anyone."

"Wait, are you speaking about her or yourself?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Go to hell, Mike!" she said, speeding a little up. Mike stopped for a minute, sighing and ran after her.

"Come on, why don't you like her? Even Ben does. And she likes you, she told me."

"Well, Ben likes her because she is pretty. And not like he really hates anyone." she pointed out. He stopped now in realization.

"Oh, I got it now! You are jealous!" He said, pointing at her, which made her face turn into one of surprise.

"What? Oh, don' be ridicolous. Why would I be?" she asked. Mike cross his hands and smirked down at her, which made her face turn into a tired expression. "Are you kidding me? You are so full of yourself." She told him and started to walk.

"Either way, now she is part of my life, so you better deal with it."

"Well I'm happy that I'm not part of it anymore." she said as she turned back and put her hands on either side of her, than turned back and walked further. He looked at her as he stood there until the others catched up. He felt a hand on his shoulder, probably his brother's one.

"What's up with her?" came the question from Ben.

"How would I know. I could never really figure her out anyway." he answered as he started to walk.

"Probably just the usual. Man, how could you guys stand her around you for half of your lifetime? I just knew her for 3 month and had enough of her since..."

"Enough, Britney. It's more than the usual." Mike said.

"I just miss Ash being around. She always knew what to do. Like that time when she gave me that cake for my birthday what strangely everyone forgot, even my own brother!"

"Seemes like a nice guy. Where is he?" asked Britney as they walked towards a cliff, what Emily already started to climb.

"Well, firstly she. Ash stands for Ashley. And noone knows, she just left." Ben explained as they stepped to the cliff.

"By tha way she is Emily's twin." that comment from Mike made her girlfriend's face turn into a scared expression.

"What? Another one of her? I can't even..." she started, but was cut off by Emily, who climbed the top.

"Uh... guys. Anything you do, just don't climb up!"

"What? Why?" Mike asked as he started to climb, but as he looked up he saw a figure flying away. Seemed like something on top threw her away. "Ben!"

"Got it!" shouted Ben as he raised his hands and levitated some earth to her which helped her get to the ground safely. She jumped from one earth-cube to another, finally arriving to her friends with a sommer-sault. "What is up there?"

"I don't know. It is some kind of scorpio Grimm." she answered as she readied herself for the arrival of their foe. She got her backpack and got out her equipment: Lightning Creed, a two sided katana, whose blades were launchable and Thunder Darkness, a recolver for longer range. "Here it comes!" She announced as she turned around, waiting for the monster's arrival. Ben put his fists together and covered them with earth, while his brother pulled his auto rifle out. They stood on both side of Emily, while Britney stood behind them.

The Death Stalker arrived at the sight, falling just forward them. "Ben, attack from the rear. Emily, you..." Mike started, but Emily fastly interrupted him.

"Ben get the big one occupied. Mike defend Britney."

"And what will you do?" Britney asked. She just looked angrily at her, but didn't need to answer as a legion Ursas and Beowolves appeared around the Death Stalker. All the fighters got ready for the fight, as Emily dealt the first blow. She shot one of the wolves with her revolver in the face, which fell over. The other ones looked at their dead mate, than back at the girl, who put her revolver back into its holster with a smirk.

"Oh, you just had to do that!" Mike said as he unsafetied his rifle, and the battle began.

"Hey, Mike! Twenty-two!" Emily shouted as she ran through the fortress of Grimm, swinging, cutting, shooting Grimm after Grimm. She usually ran with high speed from one target to the next, while killing them in a blink of an eye. It could be thanked to her semblence, named Adrenaline Rush. As she was closer to death-close encounters, the time around her started slowing down. The less her aura was the slower the time became for her, which gave her a really high boost, so usually she let her aura be a little less than max, strengthening her semblence.

"Not bad! Twenty-five for me!" He shouted back. His fighting style was a longer-ranged, kinda sharpshooting kind. Staying out of trouble's way, having a great view over the situation, giving orders and still dealing deathblow after deathblow.

"Stop already and start fighting you two. I'm ahead of you with 5." Ben shouted at them while he crushed two beowolves between two stones. His semblence was the main source of his fighting powers, which let him control the earth itself, which made him one of the toughest fighters in his town, since he was like the earth he fought with. Strong, heavy, unpredictable and unpiercable.

"What, I won't let an Anderson outscore me!" Emily shouted as she spinned around with her weapon in her hand, it's blades let loose by a cable. Mike shot two beowolves who got too close to his brother, than spinned around to help Emily, only noticing she was standing on a pile of ursas, finishing the one on the top off.

'Uhm, uhm...' Mike tought as he watched her finishing her doing. He always found her noticable. Her looks, her skill, her personality, everything about her fell onto place for him. At least that was what his brother said. He always was just too blind to notice it. She stood up and spinned around, her hair flowing around, before her glance fell on him. They both stared at each other before her face formed a little smile.

"MIKE!" Britney screamed, making them fall out of their stances. Mike fastly scoped to the way of the voice, noticing while they were killing all the minor Grimm, the Death Stalker made its way to Brit. "Uhm, I just..." she started, but was interrupted by a blow by the Stalker, which also made her scream. The Stalker raised its stinger to strike down at Britney again. She closed her eyes and screamed again, ready for her demise.

"Just stop fucking screaming and start moving, goddamit!" said a voice to her. She opened her eyes and saw Emily, the Stalker's stinger in her hand. It tried to raise itself, but Ben was holding Emily back with his hands around her waist and feet under the ground. Mike ran to Brit, helping her up and starting to run away. "Okay Ben. As long as he doesn't realize..." Emily started, but the Stalker started to swing it's arms at them. They both jumped back with backflips. While they did so, Ben raised earth behind the scorpion, finally dropping the earth on it. They all let out a breath and let their guards down. Emily looked back at them, smiling widely before letting out a yawn. "Don't wanna ruin the moment of victory, but... 38." she said before getting out of her jacket and putting on her backpack, standing in her black tanktop before her friends.

"40. Beated you!" Mike said, pointing at her with one hand, while the other was on his girlfriend's waist.

"Next time guys! 41 minor, and that big one!" Ben laughed at them. They all exchanged smiles and laughes, all except one.

"What is wrong with you guys? We nearly died back here!" Britney asked them, with crossed arms and angry face. She was tense, which made Emily entertained to no ends.

"Hey, guys. She is right! We nearly died back there, or... wait, we didn't! We just nailed it!" She said, as she put an arm around Ben, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

"We were Awe-some!" Ben celebrated, returning the hug. "Come on, bro. Loosen up!"

"Uhm, guys." Mike said, pointing behind them. They ended their hug, and turned around to see the dead Death Stalker wasn't as dead as they tought.

"Oh, shit." Emily said before she and Ben jumped out of the way of the Stalker, which hit Mike, who covered Brit with his body. They flew into a tree, both unable to move anymore. The Stalker moved to them, but turned around as two bullets hit him from behind. He turned around, seeing the two remaining opponents. Emily holstered her revolver and turned to Ben. "You get those two lovebirds out of harm."

"What? No! We do it together!" Ben said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No offense, Ben, but your earth didn't do anything to it. You get them away and I will deal with that problem." She said, stepping forward. She got her weapon into her hand, splitting it into two, to wield it dually. "Go!" she shouted as she started running into the other way, the Death Stalker after her. Ben did as instructed, running to the other two.

"Bro, can you move?" he asked, giving aorders helping hand.

"Yeah, I can. Her feet on the other hand is in a little worse shape." he said, accepting the help. "What is Em doing? She will end up dead."

But on the other hand, she was holding her ground very good. She perfectly dodged the attacks of the Grimm, jumping and flipping. But she had enough of the fight. She shot one of her katana's blade into one of the close rocks, punching the grip into one of the Stalker's arms. She than jumped over the attack of the other arm, shooting the other blade into another rock and throwing the other grip into it, immoboilizing the Grimm. It finally tried to sting her with her stinger, but missed that blow too. As he tried to get it out of the ground, she got her revolver out and shot it off. It flew into the air just over it. She jumped up and kicked into the stinger, which pierced through it's head with great force. She landed before the now really dead Grimm on her knees with her arm on the ground (superhero landing).

"Wow." Mike said as he witnessed her great victory. His mouth hanged open, which pissed her girlfriend off.

"Yeah, I already miss her." Ben told them, as she got her weapons out of the Grimm, finally noticing them staring at her. She showed them a sly grin, before putting her arms behind her neck.


	5. Guide One

**CACE main character guide**

Firstly, I want to thank all of my past, present and future readers, even if you are few (hopefully yet). It was just a few months since I discovered this amazing story called RWBY. Since that I've read quite a lot stories, which finally resulted in starting my own one.

 **About the story:** the story, as you can already see, will mainly involve the team formed by the main protagonists in the four trailers, who are: Christopher Matheson, Ashley (and partly Amber) Lightbourne, Charlotte Matheson and Emily Lightbourne. Of course I want to introduce (or already did) quite a team of OCs to the already huge cast of characters in the future.

 **About team CACE:** if you read all the trailers you already have a view about the four name-characters. You got a glimpse of their main fighting style, semblence, weapon, etc. So now lets sum them up.

 **Ashley:**

Her main looks were based on Yang, but tried to mix them up with her sister's clothing style, which resulted in her. Her weapon's idea came from the shogun from Shadow Fight 2, with a little twist from the Soulworker's Haru.

Her personality is close to Weiss' or Blake's. A hard shell for a stranger but if you break that shell she is... nicer? Well, we will need to find that out. Her semblence's idea is originally based on Flint's cloning, but hers is changed to one clone for unlimited duration. We will find out more about it later.

Her trailer was - by my opinion - in the weaker half of the trailers, mainly because I wanted to show she is a really good fighter, but not too powerful. I also wanted her to have a connection to the world of Remnant, so I choose the Captain and his crew from Volume 4. Captain Flinn and his crew and weapon is hugely inspired by one of Borderlands 2's bosses, Captain Flynt and his crew.

 **Charlie:**

Her clothing and semblence is based on Ciri from Witcher. I just love that character just as I like her. Her outfit is the exact copy of Ciri's alternative one with other colors. The other one I based her on gave her her looks and name, Charlie from the Revolution. Her weapon is based on Captain America's shield and a gladius.

Her personality is a really trusting, outgoing, kinda teasing one. She likes to spend time with everyone, a really open and outgoing yound lady, which of course have it's downsides. Her semblence, just as her twin brother's is a basic teleport with a really nice smoke-show. Well, as I said it is also based on Ciri.

Her trailer was one of my favourite ones, and I guess it was a well written one too. I introduced only one new character (besides her), it was a direct continuation to the Blue trailer, had a connection to the main story and had quite a nice fighting scene. So overall, in my opinion it was the best of my trailers.

 **Emily:**

Both her looks and weapons were based on Mindy/Hitgirl from the Kickass movies, mainly from the second one. I changed her hair color from blonde/purple to black, but her weapon is mainly the same. An upgraded, more powerful version of Hitgirl's two sided weapon.

Her personality is close to Yang's or Nora's cheerful, careless one. Her semblence is also based on Mindy, well, when she takes some the adrenaline injection to defeat Mother Russia.

Her trailer was the second best one, at least according to me. I liked her overall personality, and the whole chapter. I guess because she had the most conversations and confrontations with the other OCs, she showed most of her relationships and skills. She seemed to be the most humanish in the trailers, with her own problems. Of course I liked that little conversation about her sister, their friends' relationships with Ashley.

 **Chris:**

His looks were mostly formed by me, he is the kind of man I would want to be. His looks are similar to... all of the Assassins from the Assassin's Creed games. I changed his color from the usual white color to blue, resulting in his clothes to look closest to Edward Kenway's. His weapon was mainly inspired by the swords from the Witcher video games (it is close to the size of that).

His personality is quite its own, closest to Yang's or Cardin's sometimes egoistical behaviour, but as with Ashley, we will need to look deeper into the story. His semblence wasn't shown yet, so I don't want to spoil anything.

His trailer was... mixed, at least for me. I used the best original trailer (first place with red trailer) to write this one. I just love Yang in a whole and wanted one of my OCs to meet her before episode 1. To be fair I loved his trailer, but wasn't entirely pleased with how I wrote it. The story itself wasn't bad, and I liked the cooperative fight scene with Yang and Chris. I liked the reused scenes which are originally in the show. The downfall was the end, mostly 'cause I didn't really know how to finish the trailer. So all in all, it wasn't a bad chapter, just wrongly finished.

 **Music:**

Since most of the original main heroes all have a music to call hers/his theme, I gave the four main heroes of this story ones too.

Ashley: The Me In Me - WattWhite

Emily: Six Shooter - Coyote Kisses

Charlie: The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

Chris: Madness in me - Skillet

Team CACE: Can't hold us - Macklemore (ft. Ray Dalton)

So that would be the important facts to know about the story so far. I hope you like it and will look forward for the future chapter. Until that feel free to review, both good and bad, and if you enjoy the story so far, pls hit that fav or follow button to show your support.


	6. Volume 1 - Chapter 1: Ruby Rose

**Chapter 1 - Ruby Rose**

 _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness—creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm—set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust."_

 _Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness. And in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

 _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return._

 _So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world," but take heed. There will be no victory in strength._

"Again!" shouted the voice of an older man. He had a darker white, nearly tan skin, hazel eyes and same hair, which now started to turn into gray. He had several tattoos all over his body, mostly on his arms. He wore the usual Atlas officer uniform.

The hazel haired girl groaned, sitting down to the ground. Charlie looked at his father in disbelief before she layed on her back, looking up to the ceiling. 'Come sis, some training won't hurt. I should have known.' she tought back to her and her brother's conversation.

"Come on, cous'. We better continue." said a girl's voice. She opened her eyes to see a black-haired, blue eyed, white skinned girl with two cute, pointy, red ears on the top of her head. She wore a white baseball hat, with two cuts for her ears, a white infinity scarf, darkblue jacket (its right sleewe was cut off), black archer-glowe (the index and littlefinger are cut off) on the right hand, black army pants and shoes. Her symbol, a white bullet could be seen on her scarf and on the back of her jacket.

"Get loss!" Charlie answered, closing her eyes once again. Her cousin looked angrily at her before motioning to the people to shut off the simulation. She knew they done it as the robots all stopped moving, and their heads turned down, the red glow in their heads disappeared. The black haired girl looked at Charlie, than choosed to lay next to her.

"What's up Charlie? You seem to be distracted and angry. I don't like it, it's not your style. Not around me." she said, looking upward. Her cousin slowly opened her eyes, but remained silent on her side. Tense silence fell on the two before Charlie took a deep breath.

"It wasn't how I tought my last day would be. I know we aren't that emotional, but... goddammit, I will be gone tomorrow, and I won't see him... we won't see each other for like... till the end of the semester. I just wanted to celebrate some."

"It's not like we won't see each other again."

"I know, but... you will attend to Atlas. You have your friends on the same school, people around and everything. I will attend to Beacon in Vale. Across Remnant, noone I know. I will be alone and I just wanted my last day to be... special." Charlie finished, closing her eyes to hold back the tears.

"Then let it be." said her cousin. She opened her hazel eyes and looked at her in disbelief.

"Anne, I..."

"I will call Robert and Pritchet and meet with them at the bar. Than we will let the night choose what to do." she told her, waking up and holding her right out to help her up. Charlie looked at her with a smile before wiping away the tears and accepting the help.

"Have a nice walk, young lady. I'm sure you made the right choice." Said the old captain before letting her walk out of her cabin.

"I hope so. Yesterday I made a really bad one." Ashley answered, scratching the back of her head before walking away. The cabin's door was just slightly open, and the captain's curiousity took the better of him, so he looked in. He saw a young boy asleep in the bed.

"Who... what.. when... no, why is someone in your bed?"

"It was your fault, old man. You gave that idea to me that being alone is bad. I was perfectly fine with it, but no, you had to say those things." she told him as she opened the door leading to the ship's board.

"I said you shouldn't travel alone, not to bed with a stranger."

"Details, details." She said, looking to the water. It strangely made her relaxed, to be on water. She looked slightly to the side and saw land. 'The land of Vale.' "It is Vale, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Seemes like our little adventure comes to an end." said the captain somewhat sad. Ashley looked at him, also sadly. She didn't liked to admit it, but she grew fond of the aged sailor.

"It seemes. I will miss it, I mean our conversations. They were entertaining." she said, turning towards him.

"I will miss those too. You are a smart gal, Ashley. I know you will train now, but as soon as you graduate and will need any kind of transport, just call me. I would like to repay you for saving us."

"It was nothing, old man. But if I will need to go anywhere far, I'll let you know." she said, smiling at the captain. He opened his arms to take her into a hug. She stepped closer, accepting the hug. "You better live long, Cap."

"Take care Ashley." he told her before he felt someone else hug him from behind. "You too, Amber. And take care of her too. She has the ability to get into trouble." She felt the ship stop. It was her time to leave, before anyone did. She hate goodbyes. It wasn't her thing.

She walked to the dock, and than through it to the street. She turned around with Amber one last time to wave to the captain, who waved back. She walked to the end of the street, turning around before she heared a familar voice.

"Ashley?"

"And?" Robert asked as he was sitting opposite of his brother, a milkshake in hand.

"And what?" Chris asked back, not getting what was he referring to. He took a sip of his milkshake as he was waiting for an explonation.

"You fought, than you left her, which is a jerk move by the way, but you made up by saving her and someone AND than what?" he explained. Just some minutes ago his brother was talking about his adventure of a certain blonde haired, purple eyed beauty, which resulted in him missing Roman Torchwick.

"Nothing, that was all of it. She told me her name was Yang and we left. Not quite sure I'm not happy with it."

"How so? Don't say she was ugly, I already fantasized about her." Rob told him with a smirk, taking a sip of his drink himself.

"Not exactly, no. She looked... great. It's just... she seemes more trouble than I can handle."

"After Tracy? No man, I don't think so."

"Telling you, bro. She seemed to get into these kind of situations just for the fun. Weirdly."

"Just like you. Another reason to seek her out!" Robert said raising his hands happily, much to his brother's sadness. "I mean, I don't tell you to find exactly her. Just, you know, you weren't in a relationship ever since you and Trace..."

"Stop right there. I'm okay, ok? I'm happy just being on my own." Chris interrupted, getting up from his chair. "I appriciate your concerne, but it's my life. And I'm happy with it." he explained, dropping some money on the table. He started to walk away, but turned back to his brother. "Take care, little brother." And he walked away.

"I can't believe it! My little sister and my best friend comes to the same school like me. This is the best day EVER!" Yang shouted as she forcefully hugged her little sister and best friend.

"Can't breathe!" they both whispered, clearly out of breath by their common acquaintance's happiness.

"Hey, this kid isn't well. Would someone get a... oh, oh, no, doesn't matter." they heared someone saying behind them, which voice all of them recognised. "Oh, nononono! Gross."

"I'll be damned." Yang said, turning around with a smirk. There stood a boy in blue hoodie with it's sleeves folded up. He wore black shorts and blue sneakers. All of them had a symbol of a red burning fist.

"Matheson?!" asked Ashley. The boy turned around and his blue eyes met purple ones. He stepped to them.

"Yang. Yang's sister. Ashley." he greeted them, finally turning to Ashley with a questioning expression. "I tought you still searched."

"Oh, I would if your info would worth shit. But no, it's not even that much." She answered with an angry tone, crossing her hands. The sisters looked at each other as they stepped next to the other, looking back to the two still in their argument.

"If you would know what to do with it it wouldn't be a problem." Now they looked at Ash.

"So now I'm stupid too?" And back to Chris.

"I'm not the one saying it."

"You, know what, fuck you!"

"I'm sure you would love that."

"Uhm, guys?" Yang asked with a weak voice.

"What?" they both shouted at her. The sisters jumped back, not wanting to get hurt because of their friends' rage. Before anyone could say something a giggle interrupted them.

"Wow, I knew you don't get along with girls, but we are here since two minutes and you have an enemy and two who are affraid of you. Nice job, boy." said the girl stepping closer to them.

"Not the time." said Chris, still looking eye to eye with Ashley.

"Oh, I just wanted to see my brother's first conversation in the new school. Continue as I wasn't even here." she said with a grin on her face as she leaned next to the wall with her arms crossed.

"Your, what?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow. To that the girl looked at them, walked around the still eye to eye looking Ash and Chris and stepped to them. "Charlotte Matheson. 2 times Atlas Junior Championship winner, 1 time Atlas Marathon winner, and a damn good monster hunter. And yeah, I'm his little sister." she finished, bowing.

"Quite the title. Did you just said found them out or did you really have them?" Yang asked, putting her right hand on her waist.

"I do, thank you for asking. It seemes I'm on the top of this year. You two seem to be there too, not like someone." she finished, pointing at a blonde boy who was trying not to vomit.

"I'm Ruby, this is my sister Yang and that's our friend Ashley." Ruby greeted, which pushed Ashley out with his rivalization with Chris. She turned around, noticing the girl.

"Oh, hey. I wasn't really noticing you, what you said what's your name?"

"I'm Charlie, and this is my brother Chris." she answered, holding her hand out. Ashley's eyes looked at her with suspicion, but she took her hand.

"I'm Ashley..."

"Ashley Lightbourne. Born in Vacuo 17 years before. Daughter of Thomas and Samantha Lightbourne, one of the heirs of the Lightbourne Dust Marketing Company. Has an identical twin sister named Emily. Novice Blademaster."

"Novice blade master." Ashley started while glaring at her.

"Do you know everything about everyone?" Ruby asked.

"Everyone worth knowing about." She said, completely ignoring Ash's hostileness.

"Now me, now me!" Ruby said, jumping up and down.

"You would like that, Ruby Rose." Charlie said with a laughter. "Well, you are the only 15 years old around here. Noticeable scythe-wielder, trained by... And that's all I could find. But you are here just at age of 15, which means something."

"She is the bee's knees." Yang said with a one armed hug.

"Look! I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." she said, pushing her sister's hand off of her shoulder.

"Aren't you excited? I'm sure as hell excited." said Ashley.

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." she explained somewhat sadly.

"But you are special." Yang said, putting her hand back on Ruby's shoulder.

"As much as I know, people better put on eye on you." Chris gave his response, turning to the window.

"I surely will watch over you. I mean, we all will be classmates. We better look out for each other these days." Charlie saidfinished with a smirk.

"Which days?" Ash asked.

"...The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." said the reporter in the news. To that, both the Mathesons looked at the news angrily. "If you have any information about his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department."

"That little..." Chris started.

"Back to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril." said the other reporter. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." But the broadcast was shut off.

"Those remaining little..." Charlie began, but was interrupted as the hologram of a woman appeared. She was a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She had dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wore black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that was purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape was stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appeared an emblem of a tiara, which seemes to be her symbol.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon!" she started.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." the hologram stated.

"Seemes like you're not the first asking." Charlie said with a smirk, what Yang returned.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace,"

"More or less." Chris said with a smirk to his sister, to which she shook her head.

"...and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with a knowledge and the training to protect our world." she finished and her hologram disappeared.

"Oh, wow!" Ruby said walking over the window, the others following her. To be exact, everyone looked at the view amazed. "Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!

"You trained there?" Chris asked, looking puzzled.

"Yeah. Our dad and uncle teach there." Yang told him.

"Oh, of course!" was all Chris said, looking at Charlie with an nod, which she returned with a smirk of realization. Yang raised an eyebrow at them, but turned to Ruby who still looked at Signal. _Seemes like someone is homesick._ she tought.

"Beacon is our home, now." she said, putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder, which lightened up her mood. They all heared a sick moan made by a boy. He ran behind the, looking for somewhere he could vomit. "Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was the second. But we have time, I think he will do it twice more." Chris said, laughing at the blond boy.

"It was aa nice moment while it lasted." Ruby told her sister.

"Vomit Boy!" Charlie shouted, proud of the name she got for the boy.

"And the moment is completely gone now." Ashley said, stepping to them.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet." Yang said.

"I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'." Ruby said under her breath as they all looked at the throwinh up boy. She looked down, noticing something on the ground. "Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross..." Yang started to say, jumping up and down to get the puke off of her shoe.

"Get away, get away! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby said as they all started to run away from Yang.


End file.
